


Part of That World

by AnnaDestiny



Category: Free!
Genre: An OC - Freeform, Disney Parody, Free! Version of The Little Mermaid, Guess who plays Ursula?, Haru is Ariel, Haru is NOT a female, Haru loves water but he loves Makoto more, He remains male, Implied Nanase Haruka/Tachibana Makoto, Inspired by a Free! fan doujinshi, M/M, Makoto is Eric, Makoto is literally a prince in this, Mwuhahaha, Protective Tachibana Makoto, Slight Humor, Sweet, The OC is so gay for Haru, Yaoi, awwwww, except it's a gay dude, such plot twist, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 02:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3340415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaDestiny/pseuds/AnnaDestiny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruka Nanase is a young mer who, at first, loves the water and cherishes it. But when a handsome stranger washes up on the shore, Haru can only sit on a rock and watch him, singing the song his mother used to sing to him as a child. After meeting the stranger, Haruka decides he wants to become part of his world and stay with him forever. In order to achieve this, he strikes a deal with the evil wizard of the sea, who gives him human qualities on the condition that Haru will not be able to speak. If he doesn't kiss the prince within 3 days time, he will turn back into a sea creature. But the evil wizard does everything in his power to prevent the boy from kissing his true love. Will Haru get his happily ever after, or will he forever be in the clutches of evil?</p><p>(Pretty much follows the story of The Little Mermaid in terms of what happens)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Part of That World

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT Feb 13~ Happy almost Valentine's day everyone. Anyways, I just wanted to inform you that before you read this fic, there is a LARGE AMOUNT OF MISSPELLED WORDS. I am sick, and was when I wrote this, so my brain isn't processing that well xD Sorry!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Alright, first off, this will not follow the original movie as much as you'd think, so I am just going to warn you. Here are some things that remain the same (using Haru and Makoto of course):  
> \- Haru finds a washed up prince Makoto on the beach.  
> \- The King, AKA Haru's father, doesn't want him going to the surface as does his crab, who keeps his original name Sebastian  
> \- The main antagonist fools Haru the same way Ursula does to Ariel in the movie.  
> -The ending is basically the same, including the havoc with the sinking ship and all.
> 
> Things that won't be the same:  
> -Ursula, as odd as this will sound, is a male and will have a different name. Oh, and did I mention he's totally gay for Haru?  
> -There are some parts in the movie that-in an attempt to shorten this fic- do not take place in this fic, but they are not major parts.  
> -Some events happen in this fic that never happened in the movie.  
> -The OC who plays my version of Ursula in this fic doesn't mind control Makoto, but he does do something else similar to it, but I don't want to spoil the fic.
> 
> Keep in mind that this is a parody, so it's basically just taking the storyline, characters, etc. and changing them. I don't know if this has been done or not before, but I really wanted to do this, so screw it if it has. xD
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Free! or The Little Mermaid. Free! belongs to whoever created it, and The Little Mermaid belongs to Disney.
> 
> Haru is OOC in this fic only so he fits the role of Ariel better, though he does retain most of his original personality. Oh, and the story only takes place from what Haru goes through, but not in 1st person. Does that make sense? If not, just read and you'll understand what I mean. xD

Haruka Nanase shot through the water, ignoring the shouts of protests coming from his ever-faithful crab, Sebastian. The shelled sea creature had a habit of worrying over the boy too much. If he even neared the surface, yearning to know what it truly looked like, the crab would protest greatly and pinch him until he swam the other way. But it would be a lie to say he didn't enjoy the crab's company. After all, besides his fellow mer, Rei and Nagisa, he had no actual company. His father, King Trident as the underwater kingdom called him, was often to busy to talk with him. He did love his father and his father loved him, no matter how little contact they shared. He was the youngest of the royal family, so naturally was more adventurous and bold. Sebastian would often go on long rants about how the boy needed to be content with the ocean, and how he was meant to live down there forever.

Saying Haruka didn't love the water would've been a blatant lie. He loved the water more than any other thing in the world. But that did stop his curiousness towards the outside world. 

When he finally arrived at his secret cavern, the one which held many things from the shore, he didn't notice his little companion peaking out from behind a rock, watching him carefully. As Haru swam about the cavern, he couldn't help but sigh with sadness. He had so many things from where the humans lived, but it didn't calm his curious nature, or make him feel as if he was there with them. He wanted to see them for himself. Oh how he wished he could see them for himself instead of listening to the countless false stories the mer folk told about how horrid the humans were. He knew they couldn't act like that; it was impossible. How could creatures that made such wonderful things, be so bad?

* * *

"As I was saying, it is important when finding a suitor to-" Haru had already swam away from his crab's boring speech. The crustacean would not cease in talking about suitors or who Haru was going to marry. Though his father nor his crab did not know, Haruka was actually gay. He had no interest in the many female mermaids who surrounded him constantly, begging him for something until Sebastian chased them away. His crab, who frequently spoke with closed eyes, did not know Haruka had left until he noticed the oddity that he couldn't hear Haruka's tail swishing back and forth. Where was he going?

Later, the red sea creature discovered Haru, sitting on a rock, looking at something he had no doubt gotten from the surface. Startled and angry by this discovery, Sebastian scuttled away, eager to tell Haruka's father. Now, before you say this was very cruel of the crab to do so, Sebastian only wanted the very best for Haru. He was like a son to him almost, and he only wanted to protect him from what he thought was a horrible future.

Later, Haru was forced to confront his father. "Haruka, what do you think you're doing?!" His father questioned angrily, furious that his son was trying to associate with beings from that other world. Haruka restrained a sigh and forced a smile. "I was only-" The smile disappeared when his father's tone grew louder in his anger. Though he loved his father, the king did tend to get angry very easily. Especially with Haruka, whom he wanted to be the perfect son. "I told you to stop trying to connect with that other world! Your place is down here!"

The many servants and fish nearby swam away quickly, not wanting to be seen as rude by eavesdropping on one of the many arguments between father and son. "Father, stop assuming that the humans are so horrible!" Haru protested, becoming worked up himself. It was very hard to not explode in anger when his father insulted the humans that he admired so much. He knew he was only trying to protect him, just like Sebastian, but he didn't need their protection at all. He was more than old enough to be on his own at the young age of 16.

"No son of mine shall ever, ever see the shore! Is that clear?!" By accident, the king shot a blast of golden magic from his trident, which narrowly missed his son, who looked at the scorched sand and back at his father. His eyes were shining with angry and frustrated tears, upset that his father did not understand the wonders known as humans. Haru sped away, swimming so fast that the sand came up from its bed on the ocean floor, swirling around in the water. Some of it fell into Haru's bright cerulean eyes, but it did not sear in pain as much as his heart did.

Shutting out protesting noises coming from his friends or family, he shot up towards the surface, speeding forward until he arrived at the top and broke through the water. A bright burning ball and pale blue sky was over his soaking head, and around him the endless waves of the ocean swished everywhere. Looking forward, Haru could see a body lying on the ground. A human body. There was no tail or scales or anything that suggested it was from his home, so, letting the curious side of him rear its head, he swam over and crawled onto the beach.

It was a handsome young man, with light brown hair that seemed to have just a bit of green in it. He was dressed in what humans called clothing, but it was torn and tattered. Smiling at the peaceful face sleeping below him, Haru began to sing the lullaby his mother used to sing to him before she passed away. It had been _his_ song, and she had sung it to no one else, saying for Haru to save it for the one he loved, be it male or female.

The young male's eyes began to flutter and shake, and Haru quickly crawled back and sat down on a rock, watching the boy awake. He sang louder, his clear and sweet voice ringing out across the bay. To his surprise and joy, he caught a glimpse of the mysterious human's eyes; they were a gorgeous, soft, sweet green. He had never seen something so beautiful. No one he knew had such a gorgeous color. Not wanting to be completely seen, Haru dove back into the water, heart sinking when he heard the protest of 'Wait!' coming from the beautiful human he'd just met.

* * *

It was getting later, the time when those under the sea began to swim home and say goodbye to friends. But Haruka had no desire to see his father, not even Sebastian the crab or his pet fish, Flounder, who had been instructed by Haruka himself to not follow him. The little fish had complied reluctantly, staying put in his usual spot. "Hello there, young prince." At the odd and unfamiliar voices, Haru turned around to see two pitch black eyes with glowing beady eyes.

"We know the wizard of the sea, who'd be more than willing to help you." One of them said with a mouth full of pointed teeth. Haru hesitated. His father had told him many a time about the wizard of the ocean, who wanted to over throw his father and become the king of the sea. But if his father was wrong about humans, who's to say he wasn't wrong about the wizard? Nodding his head, Haruka followed the eels unsuspectingly. Had he been in-between them instead of behind them, he would've seem them grin devilishly to each other.

"Welcome, welcome!" A haunting voice laughed as Haru swam into the cave, shuddering at the way so many eyes were starring at him. They were inhuman, looking as if they came from some sort of sea monster, much like the ones who'd brought him here. All of a sudden, something swam past him, splashing water into his unsuspecting face. Looking around to find out who had done such a thing, he was surprised when he felt hands caressing his hair. Swimming away quickly, he swam towards the light, which he thought was the outside, but it turned out to be a small room, full of shelves stocked with glass bottles.

"Hello there, Mr.Prince." Turning around, he discovered an evil looking mer who had a shockingly dark purple tail with tentacles coming out of it, reminding Haru of an octopus and mer combined, though it was something he had never seen before. He also had white, flowing hair and glinting yellow eyes. Haru was slightly scared of this man, knowing it was the fabled witch that had been discussed many,many times within the palace, and not thought of well in the least. "My boys tell me you'd like to become a human, is this true?" The wizard asked with transparent sweetness, something Haruka had heard many times.

"Yes." Haru answered nervously, trying to avoid striking a conversation. The man laughed. "No need to be nervous deary." He said, using the last word with carefully thought out kindness. He swam over to Haruka and quickly encircled his arms and tentacles around the boy, leaning closer to whisper in his ear. "Besides, since we're going to be friends, there's no need for formalities, right?" Haru shrunk away from the breath on his ear, earning a laugh from the man as he released the mer prince.

"So, I guess you're one of those business types. Alright, I won't take long." The man paused and smiled wickedly. "You may call me Urusura(1)." Nodding his head in recognition, he watched as Urusura swam about, collecting glass bottles of different kinds. His light purple hand ghosted over a shell attached to a black cord, and with a wide smile, he snatched it up and swam over to Haruka.

"If you want to meet your lover boy, then I need something in return." At Haruka's skeptical stare, Urusura rolled his eyes knowingly. "They all look like that. But you end up with what you want, right?" Haru was young, and though he was wise, the mind of a youth can often be distracted enough to were they only focus on now instead of next. The young mer prince sighed, defeated. "What do you want?" He asked warily.

Urusura smiled innocently. "Your beautiful voice." His grin grew wider, swallowing up his very cheeks. Haru remembered the image of that boy, lying on the beach. Focusing on him, Haruka nodded his head in agreement. Urusura clapped his hands in glee. "Wonderful! Now, sing for me..." The way he said the last four words sent a shiver down Haru's spine, but he nodded his head once more and began to sing loudly and clearly.

The shell began to glow, and the golden light began pouring from Haru's throat and flowing into the shell. All of a sudden, Haru found he could no longer speak, and he could no longer sing. Grin still apparent on his lavender face, Urusuru nodded his head, and Haru found himself enveloped in a circle of light. He felt himself changing, rapidly changing. It was quite exciting, and Haruka couldn't help but smile broadly for the first time in his life. When the light left him, he found that he couldn't swim as easily as he used to, and also that something in him was pounding with need for the thing humans classified as 'air'.

Swimming towards the surface rapidly, his head broke through the water once more, greeted with the same sights as earlier. Quickly, he swam till he felt the sand bank underneath his newly acquired..What did the humans call them? Feet? Oh yes, his feet, touched the warm grainy sand. The water was far warmer up here, and it felt nice against his cold skin. It was then Haru noticed he wasn't wearing any clothes and was completely bare. Ashamed, he slunk back into the ocean.

It was then that he noticed some sort of white garment laying on the sandy beach. Remembering what his friend the seagull Scuttle had said, he rushed over to it and stepped into it, putting his arms into the sleeves. All of a sudden, he heard a surprised shout and quickly turned around. It was the prince from earlier, rushing towards him! Oh how excited Haru felt to tell him-- His heart sunk. He could not speak. But at least he could spend time with the wonderful human; that was more than enough for him.

"Oh, hello!" The brunette boy greeted him, wearing very simple looking clothes. Haru could do nothing but wave back in response. Confused, the green eyed male walked closer until he was right in front of Haru. "Oh, can you not speak?" Haruka nodded his head rapidly, navy blue hair swishing back and forth as he did so. "Oh. Well, you can come with me! I'm sure no one would mind a guest." Nodding his head once more and smiling, he took one step towards the male in front of him and stumbled forward, the only thing preventing him from hitting the sand being a strong arm wrapped around his waist.

"Oops, are you alright?" The brunette asked worriedly, pulling Haru upwards gently. Taking the hint that Haruka couldn't walk well, the green eyed human extended a hand towards Haru, who took it gratefully and stumbled along the beach.

* * *

"Ah, a young man such as yourself in such a state!" The old woman clicked her tongue. "It is truly a shame. Prince Makoto seems to like you." Makoto? So that was his name? If he could speak, Haru would've tried saying the name, wondering how it would roll off of his tongue. Helping the boy step into the water, she proceeded to wash Haruka's dark hair and wipe the grime off of his chest. For the first time in his life, Haruka felt self aware, thankful that the unknown white foam covered him.

When the bath was over, Haru was told to change into a fancy shirt and pants. The buckles of the boots glimmered in the sunlight, and royal blue trim also sparkled. After Haru had dressed, he was told that it was time to have supper with the prince. Timidly, Haruka sat down across from Makoto, who gave him a bright and kind smile. He couldn't help but blush at the way he'd just been smiled at. It was such a handsome smile.

All of a sudden, he heard tiny chattering, and looked down to see his crab, Sebastian, trying to tell him to leave. Catching the confused glance Makoto sent him, Haru continued to wait patiently for the cook to finish. His crab had long since scuttled away, running into the room called the kitchen.

When the food did arrive, it was presented on shiny silver platters, much prettier than the ones Haruka collected. Lifting the odd silver dome, he discovered a plate full of seafood, though he did not know it was the 'remains' of one of his many ocean friends, his crab did and rushed over from Makoto's plate to Haru's plate, diving under a piece of lettuce fearfully. In order to give his crab some privacy, he quickly clamped the dome back down.

Makoto noticed this and looked concerned. "Are you not hungry?" Haru shook his head in response. Smiling, Makoto whispered something to a nearby servant who rushed off quickly.

 

"Haru, would you like to see the countryside with me?" The brunette offered kindly, gesturing towards a horse-drawn carriage. Excitedly, he nodded his head, climbing in next to Makoto. He blushed when he realized how close he was to the prince, but the brunette didn't seem to notice. "Would you like to drive?" He offered once more, handing Haru mysterious leather strips. Nodding his head with excitement once more, he brought them down as he'd seen another human do, and the horses began moving extremely fast.

Makoto looked surprised and slightly terrified, but Haru was opening his mouth in silent laughter, feeling free as the wind swirled around his hair. When the carriage finally came to a halt, the two were at a mysterious pond. It was gorgeous, with drooping trees and chirping crickets. Makoto gestured to a wooden boot sitting near the shore, and helped Haruka climb into it.

Beginning to paddle, Makoto moved the boat back and forth, never taking his eyes off of Haru's face. The former mer returned the gaze, and both of them found themselves smiling and blushing slightly. Unknowingly to both of them, Haruka's faithful crab had discovered the two and proceeded to play a song, asking the rest of the forest and pond creatures alike for help.

"Oh, I forgot to ask, what was your name?" Makoto asked curiously, still smiling warmly. Haru opened his mouth, but quickly closed it, remembering with sadness how he could not speak. Perhaps that had been Urusara's goal all along. If he could not speak, there were many things preventing him from confessing his love towards the prince. His crab sensed his discomfort and leaned close to Makoto, ignoring the warning glance Haruka sent him. "Haruka, his name is Haruka." Haru wanted to be known as Haru, but saw no true harm in it and sent his crab a thankful smile.

"Haruka? It's a very nice name." Makoto complimented him kindly, and Haruka could help but blush at the sweet comment. Makoto was the first one to say such a thing about his name, let alone praise it like that.

Though Makoto barely realized it, he was leaning closer and closer to Haru, who was blinking in surprise but quickly replaced it with joy and happiness. All of a sudden, the boat flipped over, sending both into the water. Spitting out unwanted pond water, Haru found that swimming without his tail was extremely difficult as he hadn't gotten used to it yet. Thankfully, Makoto pulled him onto the shore of the pond.

Little did they know that it was Urusura's doing. Haruka felt slightly saddened, having been so close to kissing the boy, yet so far away now. They both climbed back into the carriage and the horses, with the clip-clop pattern of their hooves, headed for the castle.

* * *

Waking up out of the soft white thing known as a bed, Haru stretched his newly gained legs and stepped out of bed. He'd gotten used to walking by now, thanks to lessons from Makoto and the old lady who had washed him two days before. "Haruka!" Turning his head towards the frantic voice, he saw Sebastian perched upon the window. "Today is the last day, remember?" Haru nodded his head and quickly got dressed.

As he walked down the large halls, a servant informed him that there would be a cruise that day to celebrate the prince's birthday. Now understanding why such a elegant outfit had been laid out for him, Haruka quickly walked into Makoto's room. The boy was readying himself, straightening his attire and combing his hair. Turning around, he saw a blushing Haru standing there, watching him.

Smiling, Makoto placed down the comb and strode over to the navy haired boy. "Hello, Haruka-chan!" He said cheerily, giving him a small wave. Slightly startled, Haru waved back timidly. "You did get told about the cruise, right?" Haruka nodded his head. Makoto looked pleased and motioned for Haru to sit down where ever he liked. After Haru picked a red armchair, Makoto informed him that his mother and father would be there and that he could introduce Haruka to his parents.

At this, Haru couldn't help but blush again. He hoped this was a sign that Makoto loved him, but he wasn't sure. He had no idea how humans expressed love. "Oh, and did I tell you that I heard some sort of mermaid singing a few days ago?" Knowing it was him who had sung for Makoto, Haru nodded his head.

"It was so beautiful. I wish I could find the owner of that voice..."

This hurt Haruka even more, knowing his voice was the key to getting Makoto's heart. Why _had_ Urusura asked for his voice? It had been such an odd request, but Haru hadn't really thought about it at the time. He'd been far to busy dreaming of the brunette human he'd found on the beach that fateful day. "Excuse me," They faced the servant entering the room, "but it is time for your birthday cruise, Prince Tachibana." Nodding his head, Makoto walked over to me and helped me up, guiding me towards a carriage once more, though this one was far more elegant. It was white and had gold lining everywhere, with proud white horses and matching golden saddles.

"Here we are!" Makoto said with a smile, pointing towards a huge looking cruise ship. It was gorgeous, bigger and more lovely than any ship Haruka had ever seen. He gave a smile and a salmon color tinted his cheeks as Makoto helped him out of the carriage and onto the boat. There were many rich people gathered, most of which had sons or daughters who probably wanted to try and court Makoto, but Haru felt pleased knowing the brunette liked him best.

"Come meet my parents, they're really nice." The green eyed prince said cheerfully, guiding Haru to very fancily dressed husband and wife. They smiled kindly at both Haruka and Makoto. But something seemed...odd about his mother, though Haru couldn't quite place--those eyes. They were dancing with mischief and evil. Those couldn't be her naturally eyes, could they?

All of a sudden(2), The Queen's face changed completely, twisting her face into a grin. A purple light blinded everyone aboard the sailing ship, and soon, Urusura was standing in the Queen's place, grinning evilly. He began slipping his way towards a fearful Haru, who backed away quickly. Makoto, noticing the frightened expression on Haruka's face, stepped in front of the other boy to protect him.

Urusura simply laughed emptily.

"Oh, so you think by just getting in front of me, you can defeat me and prevent me from taking what's mine?" At that moment, Haru reached out from behind Makoto and snatched the glowing shell around Urusara's neck, smashing it onto the ground. The light flowed back down Haruka's throat, and he began to sing once more. Eyes widening, Makoto watched Haruka sing, awed by the beautiful and familiar voice.

"You're...?" Makoto began, a small smile growing wider and wider. "Yes!" Haruka said excitedly, thankful he could finally speak.

But it was to late.

The sun had already sunk low enough, marking the 3rd day. The circle of light enveloped Haru once more, and he sunk to the ground, unable to stand on his mer tail. "Hah! I win!" Urusaua exclaimed, snatching Haruka up in his arms. He saw the surprisingly angry look on Makoto's normally smiling face and laughed. "Come and get em', lover boy!" With those departing words and a saddened expression from Haru, Urusara jumped into the ocean.

"Prince Tachibana, please don't-" Ignoring the cries of protest, Makoto dived under the ocean, swimming as fast as he could in the direction he'd seen Urusura go in.

* * *

"Let my son go!" A voice boomed, and Haruka's heart lifted at the all-to-familiar voice of his father. A golden shot rung out from the king's trident, but Urusura raised a glimmering piece of parchment in front of the two. Confused and irritated, he fired again, but the light still bounced off harmlessly. Squinting and examining the paper, the bearded man's heart sunk when he saw his son's signature at the bottom.

"I'm sorry father!" Haru cried, just now realizing the deathly mistake he'd just made. His father looked stunned, as if he was unable to contemplate what was going on. Urusura took this moment to shot dark magic, hitting Haruka's father and turning him into an odd and woeful looking creature.

"Augh!" Urasura cried out in anguish, letting go of Haru to nurse the burning mark on one of his many tentacles. Makoto quickly swam forward, scooping Haru in his arms and breaking the surface of the water.

**(Author's Note: I skipped the part with the sinking ship and all because I found I could not write it well enough. If enough people request it, I will try to add it in. This is why it will skip to the aftermath. Sorry!)**

* * *

Cheers and chants of good luck and well wishes were heard from the now-calm ocean that day. All of Haru's mer friends were there, waving and wishing him well on his new life as a human.  His father had given up his favorite son just so he could have a happy life. Using his trident, he'd enveloped Haruka in light, and the human body parts known as legs returned once more, along with a navy blue outfit, matching Haruka perfectly.

The day could not have grown any better, Haru had thought at first. The sun was shining, his friends were all there (and he would certainly miss them). But it did get better. "Haru." Turning around, the navy haired boy faced Makoto curiously. "I love you." He whispered sweetly, leaning forward to cover Haruka's lips with his own. As he pulled away, Makoto was surprised to see Haruka with actual tears in his eyes.

"I love you too!" He yelled, hugging Makoto tightly. The hug was quickly returned, and the crowd from both and sea couldn't help but sigh and smile.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I KNOW I KNOW I KNOW! The ending was total shit xD This took my many hours to write, believe it or not, and I have a cold. Do you know how hard it is to think up serious fanfics when you've got a cold?! >:O Ignore the grammar mistakes, I'm to sick and sore to edit right now, sorry. ;-; Anyways, I hope you semi-enjoyed it. If you didn't, you may leave without commenting or giving me kudos (sobs).
> 
>  
> 
> (1) Urusura is Ursula in Japanese. That's what my friend said, anyway.  
> (2) I know I use 'All of a sudden' a lot, but it is a fairy tale. 
> 
> Makoto: Please give her kudos, she deserves it.
> 
> OMFG IT'S MY ANGEL, GOTTA DASH! *Runs towards confused Makoto screaming I LOVE YOU!!!*


End file.
